The feud
by musicmeister22
Summary: Athena and Poseidon hate each other. That's been a given for thousands of years. But when Poseidon saves Athena, will that be enough to change their minds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Athena's P.O.V.

I walk around Olympus- the new one my daughter designed- feeling the heat of the sun beating down on me. What do you have against me, Apollo?! "It is burning hot today!" I complain, to no one in particular. A voice speaks up behind me, "Why don't you go swimming?" I turn around, Aphrodite. "You know that's actually not a bad idea." I say. I go to my apartment on Olympus, and change into my swimming suit. I teleport to a beach in New York, and jump into the ocean, when I start going really deep, I feel a sharp prick in my back, I start to black out, and when I start to feel light-headed is when I faint, hoping that I'll be able to get back to Olympus safely.

Poseidon's P.O.V.

I'm talking to my wife, Amphitrite, when I feel like something wrong is happening, (I'm able to feel if anything gets hurt inside my realm). And it's on some beach in New York. I look around to see who's in danger- wait for it- It's Athena! She's knocked unconscious and looks badly hurt, so I grab hold of her and then teleport to my castle, Amphitrite's gonna love to hear this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena's P.O.V.

I slowly open my eyes, expecting to be in a prison of some sort. But instead I find myself in a very well decorated room, with a very slight royal touch. When I try to sit up, I instantly wince. My right leg is tightly bandaged up and so is my arm. When I move my head to the right I see a welcome basket.

Welcome to Poseidon's Underwater Palace!

He will visit you soon, enjoy your stay!

I scream after reading that card. I just hope Aphrodite doesn't hear this.

Poseidon's P.O.V.

"Look Amphitrite, I'm sorry but I can't just let her die." I try to explain to Amphitrite. You know how they say that she isn't jealous? That's a lie. She's not openly jealous, like Hera, but she is jealous. You just can't hear her screams above water. My lieutenant Delphin walked in "I thought you hated her." He so helpfully states. I glare at him. "Look Amphitrite, I have to go, we'll continue this _amazing_ chat later." "You're probably going off to see Athena again." She whines. I don't know which is worse. An angry war goddess who hates me, or my angry wife. Time to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Athena's P.O.V.

"Hello Athena." Poseidon starts, he may have wanted to say more but I stopped him. "Can I leave now?" Ok, Ok, I know that sounds rude, but Poseidon and I aren't exactly the best of friends. And honestly, I want to get out of here before any of the gods find out. "Can't say I didn't expect that, but, as much as I want you to leave, you can't. You broke your leg and a few ribs are broken, too. Even though you are a god you are going to have to stay for a little bit to heal." He explains. When he's about to walk out, I ask him, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He smirks, slightly, "Because of these." He places a small card on the bedside table. I open it after he walks out.

We cordially invite you to Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase's wedding

August 18, 2019

Half-Blood Hill, Long Island sound

RSVP to 456-678-8910

Look forward to seeing you there!

I take a few long deep breaths. Of course, I got over the fact that she was dating that sea spawn, but I didn't expect him to propose so soon! Well, technically they did finish college, and got jobs close to each other, so I should've expected it. Then a rainbow shimmers in front of me. An iris message? From who? Please don't be Aphrodite. Please don't be Aphrodite. Please don't be Aphrodite. I repeat the mantra in my head, then Aphrodite's face appears. My luck just doesn't run out. "Hi Aphrodite." She laughs. "So, it seems you're in Poseidon's palace." She starts. Can't wait to see how this goes.

Poseidon's P.O.V.

As I'm walking to Athena's room, one of my attendants gives me two cards "These arrived in the mail." I open it to find an invitation to my son's wedding. I'm not the happiest with his choices to date –well, marry- Athena's kids, but he's old enough to make his own choices, and honestly, that Athena kid, Annabeth, can keep Percy out of trouble. Anyone who can manage that for him, I approve of. Then, I realize that I'm going to have to be civil to Athena. Wonderful. "Hello Athena." I didn't expect to say anymore, because she would probably start ranting. "Can I leave now?" I can't say I didn't expect it, but it did hurt. I mean, if I hadn't saved her, she would've been in serious trouble. I bite my tongue from making a smart remark. "Can't say I didn't expect that, but, as much as I want you to leave, you can't. You broke your leg and a few ribs, too. Even as a god you are going to stay a little while to heal." I explain. We talk for a bit more and I remember giving her the invitation. I walk to my throne and address some problems, and then an Iris message comes from my _dear_ brother, Zeus. "Hello Poseidon." He booms. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
